


Confrontation and Confession

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Aurors, Detention, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Owls, Patronus, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Teacher Derek, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), Werewolf Derek, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: After the third owl from his son detailing how his Transfiguration teacher has given him detention and the reasons why, Stiles starts to get suspicious of this professor.





	Confrontation and Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkforwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkforwords/gifts).



> This is a SUPER belated birthday gift for [inkforwords](http://inkforwordsart.tumblr.com) based on [THIS](http://inkforwordsart.tumblr.com/post/157553449235/hogwarts-transfiguration-professor-derek-and-auror) artwork she drew and [THIS](https://twitter.com/Inkforwords/status/834243307760918528) twitter convo we had.
> 
> Hope you like it!

After the third owl from his son detailing how his Transfiguration teacher has given him detention and the reasons why, Stiles starts to get suspicious of this professor. He knows his son can be a bit of a troublemaker. Hello! He’s his son and takes after him, but his son is a _good kid_. He’s smart, and the reasons that he gets detention are flimsy at best. 

The first few were because he was late to class, which Stiles just rolled his eyes at because he knows his son gets distracted and loses track of time. The next few were for vague reasons that even his son didn’t understand, like being disrespectful, which his son assured him he never did or said anything to his professor that could be taken as such. After that the reasons were even more vague and confusing: he was talking out of turn, but his son told him he hadn’t said a word; he cheated on his homework, which Stiles couldn’t possibly understand how he could or how the professor would know, not to mention his son _would never_ do something like that; he wasn’t paying attention; he was staring at someone; he was fidgeting.

Quite frankly, Stiles had _had it_ with this Professor Derek Hale. It was clear he was out to get his son, and Stiles would bet sickles to sugar quills that his son’s professor was prejudiced against Muggle-born wizards.

The term “mudblood” had mostly gone into disuse these days especially after the Second Wizarding War, but Stiles knew some people still used it behind closed doors and kids whose parents were reprehensible used it to tease and taunt and bully.  He had thought Hogwarts, of all places, had kicked those feelings and opinions to the curb, but apparently they still hired idiots who let their own personal thoughts cloud their judgments.

As an Auror who worked for the Ministry of Magic, Stiles had certain capabilities and privileges afforded to him with the position. However, as badly as he wanted to Apparate into Professor Hale’s office and give him a piece of his mind, he couldn’t, given the enchantments over Hogwarts that restricted anyone, even if you were Harry Potter himself.

So instead, he settled for Apparating into Hogsmeade and getting to Hogwarts that way. He knew, from the owls he’d received from his son, where exactly Professor Hale’s office and private chambers were, and as dramatic as he wanted to be (he imagined flinging the castle doors open and demanding to whoever would listen that he be taken to Professor Hale at once), he calmly slipped in and made his way towards Professor Hale’s office.

It was early evening, dinner had already finished, and given when he’d received his son’s owl, he was sure Jake was still serving the detention Professor Hale unfairly gave him. It’d been awhile since he’d been in Hogwarts himself, but despite the vague familiarity, Stiles still knew his way around. A few students were eying him warily, as if wondering if they should report a strange man wandering their school, but he made sure his Ministry name badge was visible as he walked past. It wasn’t unusual for someone from the Ministry to show up unannounced and have an impromptu meeting with Headmistress McGonagall, or even just to inspect that there were no suspicious activity. Despite the assurances from the Ministry that there were no more Death Eaters and that dark magic was practically obsolete, you could never be too careful. 

Finally at Professor Hale’s door, Stiles debated outside of it on whether to knock or to go back to his dramatic imaginings and swing the door open and demand answers. He decided against the latter given that he was about to enter the office of the suspected werewolf (yeah, Stiles had some reliable sources and he did his research) Transfiguration professor who most likely would not take too kindly to being startled and berated.

So, he knocked, but it was several times in quick succession and very loudly. You know, to show how angry and incensed he was. 

Just as he was about to knock again, contemplating resorting to blasting the door open with his wand, consequences be damned, the door finally slid open.

“Can I help you?” the man on the opposite side of the door practically growled out.

As the door widened more, allowing Stiles a better view of the fiend, his mouth fell open in shock. Despite the angry eyebrows and growly exterior, the guy was _hot_. Shit. 

Stiles was never good at confronting people who were attractive. He’d lost his train of thought, and his mind was blank. Why was he here? Who was he angry at?

The man staring him down frowned even more, growing angrier. “Who the hell are you, anyway?” the man snapped. “If you don’t state why you’re here, interrupting me and my students, then I’m escorting you immediately to the headmistress, who doesn’t take kindly to strangers wandering her school.”

School… Hogwarts… Oh right! His son! Detention! Professor Derek Hale, the egotistical elitist who hates his son because he’s Muggle-born.

Stiles narrowed his eyes, anger finding its place again in his bones. “Are you Professor Hale?” The man nodded, face still stern. “My name is Stiles Stilinski, and I would like a word with you about how you’ve been treating my son.”

The professor’s eyebrows lowered even more than they already had been, and he studied Stiles as if he were trying to recall who his son was and if they looked related. Surely there can’t be that many students with the surname “Stilinski” in this place.

“Jacob?” Professor Hale asked, his tone no different than it had been at the start of this confrontation.

“Jake, yes. I’ve been getting increasingly distressing owls about detentions you have given to him, and I’d like to discuss them with you, if you don’t mind,” Stiles articulated, congratulating himself internally for being so calm and diplomatic despite wanting to either punch this guy in the face or fuck him… possibly both.

Professor Hale sighed, and Stiles was pretty sure he almost rolled his eyes, but caught himself and didn’t. “Fine. Follow me to my office.” Professor Hale stepped away from the door and walked off, presuming Stiles would follow.

He did, of course, but not without making a face that he was positive the professor couldn’t see. The hallway was narrow and actually led straight to Professor Hale’s office, and there was one door off it to the left, which Stiles guessed was the classroom. He couldn’t hear any moans of agony that sounded like his son coming from the door, but that didn’t mean they weren’t going on. Who knew what Hale was making his son do for all these frivolous detentions.

When he finally approached Hale’s office, Derek was already seated behind his desk, staring at Stiles with one eyebrow raised. He watched as Stiles entered and took a seat at one of the chairs in front of the desk. The office was sparse and tidy, an owl sat in a cage in the corner, and of course there were the usual books and papers fitting a school teacher. Behind Derek, a quill was moving about, marking off tests in a stack.

As his eyes glanced around the office, Stiles noticed a painting to the side of Derek of a beautiful woman transforming into a wolf, a very familiar wolf, and then back again. Derek cleared his throat to get Stiles’s attention.

“Mr. Stilinski, to what do I owe the pleasure?” His voice was clearly dripping in something that could not be remotely construed as “pleasure.” 

“Yes. Well, I’ve received several owls from my son about detentions that he’s received from you. It appears that the reasons for these detentions have become increasingly vague and quite frankly, unfounded.”

Derek opened his mouth, but now that Stiles had started, he wasn’t stopping.

“Fidgeting? Staring at someone? These seem like meaningless excuses to me that barely warrant a warning, let alone several detentions. It appears to me as if you have it out for my son. I thought that Hogwarts was a little better than that, to hire someone who lets their personal opinions affect their work and education of students, but apparently I’m wrong. Believe me, not only will Headmistress McGonagall be hearing about the prejudiced Transfiguration professor, but I can guarantee with my position that the Ministry will be hearing about this as well.”

“Are you--” 

Stiles continued, near shouting now, “And you should know better! You should know how impressionable a young man is, and to be separated from his friends and called out continually. It’s embarrassing and damaging. All because you have some archaic belief that purebloods are better and that anyone Muggle-born is a heathen. You should be ashamed of yourself!”

Derek waited a beat while Stiles huffed, catching his breath. “Finished?” Derek asked, a slightly amused look present on his face.

Stiles slowly nodded.

“Feel better?”

“I… yes, actually,” Stiles admitted.

“Will you give me the chance to explain now?”

“I… suppose that’s fair. Yes.”

Accepting the offer, Derek folded his hands on the desk in front of him. “You are right, I have given Jacob several detentions, the reasons for which as of late have been shaky at best. However, it is not what you think, and I can assure you I do not hold any such prejudice against him or Muggle-born wizards of any age.” Derek studied Stiles for a moment and let out a breath. “Has Jacob mentioned in his letters home anything about a Matson Whittmore or a Fiona Rakin?”

Stiles furrowed his brow, trying to recall the names in any of Jake’s owls home. He shook his head. “No, he hasn’t mentioned them to me. Why?”

Derek sighed. “Matson and Fiona have pestered Jacob quite frequently, and while I do not hold a prejudice against Muggle-borns, it appears Matson and Fiona have not had the same upbringing. At first it was nothing but usual school-age teasing, something I do not allow in my classroom but cannot control once they are outside of it. However, recently it appears that these two have been conspiring to bully and gang-up on Jacob.”

Stiles sat in shock, mouth agape at what Derek was telling him. Why had Jake said nothing to him about this? Was he okay? Should he take him out of school? Who were these two horrible children’s parents!? 

“I’m sure, given your position, you might have heard or know what I am besides a Transfiguration teacher,” Derek continued. He eyed the painting beside him, the one Stiles had been distracted by earlier. When Stiles nodded slightly, Derek’s shoulders hunched as if he were ashamed at the admission. “I can hear their plans when they wait to come into my class, and they seem to always plan to do something to Jacob after classes or dinner. So, I find some excuse during the lesson to give Jacob a detention, which will foil whatever plans those two have for him.”

Stiles’s eyes widened. “You’re… you’re protecting him?”

Derek shrugged. “I know what it’s like being an outsider and being bullied. Perhaps I should have told Jacob why, but I was worried he wouldn’t believe me and get himself hurt anyway. So, I kept it from him. I apologize. I also should have informed you of the extenuating circumstances, so I’m sorry for not doing so.”

The professor looked truly remorseful, and it didn’t help Stiles’s growing crush on him. Not only was the man attractive, but he was trying to protect his son? If he wasn’t careful, Stiles might ask him to marry him on the spot. 

“Can’t you report this to someone? So it’s not just you?” Stiles asked. As much as he appreciated what Derek was doing, he couldn’t take this all on himself. Perhaps these children and their parents needed to be confronted, rather than Jake being hidden from harm’s way all the time. It could only be kept up for so long. 

Derek hung his head, “I’m not… exactly respected around here, given my background. The other professors don’t care or want to hear it. I’ve told Matson and Fiona’s head of House, but he thinks I’m making it up. Headmistress McGonagall knows, but without evidence and without them actually hurting Jacob, her hands are tied.”

Stiles sat back, mind already racing at what he could do, what strings he could pull. The last names of both kids sounded familiar to him. Maybe he could talk to their parents. But, most importantly, he needed to talk to his son, and have him understand why Derek was giving him detentions.

“Is Jake still in your classroom?” Stiles asked.

With a nod, Derek answered, “He’s helping organize the books and goblets.” Derek stood and gestured with his hand for Stiles to rise and follow him to the classroom.

Stiles had been right, and the one door off the hallway led into the large classroom, his son standing in the front, a large stack of books at his feet, and several cups in his arms.

At the sound of the door opening, his son, without turning around, said, “I’m nearly done, Professor.” 

“Thank you, Jake,” Derek replied. “You can stop for now. There’s someone here to see you.”

Jake turned to set down the goblets, face puzzled for a brief moment before changing into one of both shock and happiness once he spotted Stiles. “Dad?! What are you… Why are you here?” Then his face melted into one of worry and concern. “Did something happen? Is Uncle Scott okay? Grandpa?”

Before his son could spiral into a meltdown, Stiles held up his hands. “They’re fine, everything’s okay; everyone is just fine. I… came because I was a little concerned about the owls you’ve been sending.”

With a nervous glance towards Derek, Jake winced slightly. “Oh. Am I… in trouble? Am I getting expelled?” Jake frowned, eyes teary, as he looked at his professor. 

Derek took a step forward, shaking his head. “Of course not, Jake. You’re an excellent student.”

“But, all the detentions? I… I’m sorry for writing my dad, but I just couldn’t understand what I’d done, and--”

Derek held up his hand. “That is my fault. I haven’t been completely clear with you on why I’ve given them.” He sighed, a guilty frown evident on his face. “The detentions were a precautionary measure in a misguided attempt to protect you from harm, rather than because of any behavior you exhibited in class.”

Stiles flatly stared at him because really? How unnecessarily flowery was that explanation? Stiles rolled his eyes, “Professor Hale here has overheard a few students making plans to bully and hurt you, and to keep you safe, he’s given you detention to foil their plans.”

It took a moment for Jake to process, but once he did, he muttered, “Matson and Fiona?”

Derek nodded, and Jake crossed his arms, angry. Stiles was angry, too, but he tried to rein it in. “So you know about it then? How come you’ve never written to me about them?” Stiles asked. 

Jake shrugged. “Nothing’s happened except for them pushing me around a bit in the halls. I can handle it, Dad.”

Stiles could sense the stubbornness and independence Jake was trying to portray; it was much like himself, to be honest. “Well, Professor Hale hasn’t seemed to think so, given the lengths he’s gone to to keep you away from them.” 

“Well, he didn’t need to do that. I’m fine. I can handle them on my own.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Derek interrupted. Stiles glanced back at Derek, shaking his head. He knew his son too well, and he knew that Jake wasn’t taking kindly to the fact that Derek had tried to protect him.

“Look, son, I believe you. I know you can handle them. You’re strong and capable, and no bully is going to keep you from being amazing. But, it’s okay to need help and to ask for it. It’s tough, but sometimes we can’t handle things on our own.”

He pulled his son towards him, sitting him at a desk and pulling a chair up next to him. “Tell you what, Professor Hale will stop giving you detentions and let you try to handle things. But, the minute these two try to hurt you in anyway, I want you to tell Professor Hale and tell him exactly what happened.”

Jake looked down at his feet, refusing to meet Stiles’s eyes, but he eventually nodded in agreement to the compromise.

“I know you won’t be helpless if they try something, but self-defense is okay as long as that is what it is. You can’t strike them first preemptively,” Stiles added, and smirked when his son looked at him first indignantly and then sheepishly. He knew what his son was thinking.

“I won’t,” Jake said, sounding a bit resigned. He looked up at Derek. “Can I go back to my dorm now?”

“Yes,” Derek replied, “You can. I think you could probably still grab something to eat as well, as dinner is not quite finished, if you like. Thank you for your help, and… I’m sorry for not telling you the whole truth.”

Jake stood and shrugged. “It’s alright. Thanks for trying to help me. Not a lot of others would.” He turned to his dad who was getting up from his seat. Once, Stiles was standing, Jake threw himself at his dad and gave him a big hug. “It was good to see you, Dad.”

Stiles laughed. “Nice to see you, too. Try to stay out of trouble and be good.”

Jake pulled back from the hug so Stiles could more clearly see his eye roll. “Got it, Dad.”

Stiles ruffled his hair, which Jake tried to duck. At the motion, Stiles pulled him in again for another hug in retaliation. “Love you,” Stiles whispered into his hair. 

“I love you, too,” Jake whispered back, giving Stiles one last squeeze before stepping out of his arms. He stood back, grinning and waiting expectantly. 

Stiles knew what he was wanting, something he started doing every time they parted ways, but he usually only did it when they were alone or with family. Derek’s presence there with them felt odd. But he knew Jake wouldn’t leave him without it, so he sighed and pulled his wand from his robes.

With a flick of his wrist, he let the magic pour from his wand and a small blue wolf made of light and magic floated around Jake, giving him a lick on his cheek and a few jumps around his person before disappearing.

It was a smaller version of his Patronus, and it was something Jake used to find comforting when he was younger and first learning about magic, his powers, and how he ended up with Stiles as his dad. He understood when he was older, but when he was little, the sting of being abandoned by his biological parents still fresh, the only thing that consoled him was the magical little blue wolf. 

He slowly grew out of needing to see it all the time, but the first time Stiles had to leave him with his dad because of work, Jake was beside himself, and the blue wolf was Stiles’s promise that he’d be back. And, it sort of became tradition after that, every time they said goodbye, Stiles gave him the wolf. 

As soon as the wolf had disappeared, Jake grinned and waved, running out of the classroom.

Stiles stared after him a moment before turning to Derek, who was staring at him, like he’d seen a ghost.

“Uh, Derek? You okay?” Stiles took a step towards him, worried he might pass out.

“Was that… the wolf, what was that?” Derek asked, voice quiet.

“Oh, that…” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s a thing I used to do for Jake when he was little, and it’s kind of tradition now. It’s sort of my Patronus, only smaller.”

“Your Patronus? It looks…” Derek shook his head. “Never mind. It’s probably a coincidence.” 

Stiles narrowed his eyes, and then remembered the painting in Derek’s office of the woman transforming into a wolf. He knew that wolf had looked familiar! “Oh, it looks like your wolf! I mean… the woman’s wolf in your office? Right?” 

Slowly, Derek bobbed his head. “It looks like me, too, actually. That woman was my mother. The wolves we transform into are very similar. And yes, it does look an awful lot like the magical one you manifested.”

Stiles cocked his head slightly, thinking. There had to be some correlation, more than just mere coincidence. He’d have to research it more, see if there were any other cases of Patronuses matching other people’s or of their Animagus forms or any other forms they may take (like a werewolf in case of Derek’s).

“Well, I’ve always been partial to my Patronus,” Stiles said with a grin. “I’ve always thought it was beautiful and majestic, and though I haven’t seen you in that form, I’m sure my thoughts would be the same.” 

Derek blushed slightly at the compliment. He cleared his throat. “Well, I’m sure you must be getting back to your home. I apologize that you had to make the trip here and it turned out differently than you thought.” He walked Stiles out of the classroom, and they made their way to the front doors of the castle. 

Stiles shrugged. “I can’t say I mind the results. I’m glad to have finally met the Professor Hale my son’s written about so much, and I’m happy you turned out to be different than I pictured.” 

“Good different?” Derek asked, voice more on the side of flirtatious rather than curious.

“Definitely.” Stiles grinned. They had reached the doors now, and as much as Stiles wanted Derek to escort him all the way to Hogsmeade, he knew Derek must be getting back to his professor-related duties.

“Thank you, again,” Stiles said, “for doing what you thought was best to help my son. I really appreciate it and am thankful he has someone looking out for him when I can’t.”

“Of course. I’ll let you know if I hear anything else or if something else happens. Although, I’m sure Jake will as well.”

Stiles nodded, “I look forward to hearing from you. Or if you ever want to talk in person and not necessarily about my son but about anything else, maybe we can grab a butterbeer sometime?” 

Derek’s cheeks pinked again. “Are you... asking me out?”

“I believe that is what I just did, yes. That okay?”

“I… um, yes. That’s… I’d like that,” Derek stammered, his whole face coloring. 

“Great,” Stiles said with a smile. He whipped out his wand and in a smooth movement manifested a card, detailing where he could be reached by owl, and handed it to Derek. “Let me know when you’re free.” 

Derek gave him a smile and a nod, and Stiles took off out of the castle and towards the secret shortcut into Hogsmeade.

He was glad for the turn of events and that his son wasn’t being targeted, well, at least not by his professor. He worried about what would happen now that Derek would no longer be keeping his son after class, but he knew that whatever would happen, Jake could handle himself and that Derek would be there to help in whatever aftermath would occur. It made him feel better that his son had someone like Derek on his side. As he got to Hogsmeade and grabbed a bite to eat and a butterbeer before Apparating back home, he thought about Derek and their odd connection and what it could mean. Whatever it was, he’d find out, but in the meantime, he hoped Derek would contact him soon. He wasn’t sure how long he could wait without staring into those mesmerizing eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, rest assured, Derek does send Stiles an owl and they go out for butterbeer on their date and it's cute and adorable. I realized I left the whole patronus matching Derek's wolf-form open ended, mainly because Stiles still has to do some research. I like to think it's a soul-mate sort of bond, but who knows what Stiles will find. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter because Derek and Stiles totally fall in love, and Jake is just glad Stiles can't Apparate into Hogwarts whenever he wants because that's embarrassing. But, he does catch his dad and his professor smooching in Hogsmeade occasionally when he's finally old enough to go and he pretends he has no idea who they are. It's much better for everyone that way. The end.
> 
> Come say hi [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
